


Marlene's prophecy

by nicole_kaiwo



Series: The tale of two stars. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackinnon Week 2021, F/M, Prophecy, week of lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_kaiwo/pseuds/nicole_kaiwo
Summary: Blackinnon Week 2021 - A Week of LastsDay #5 (actually it's day 7, but my time management is very bad...)Marlene can see the future and visualises it through paintings. Three months after her disappearance, Sirius finds a painting with her last vision. What will he discover and will he be able to fix the future?PS Harry Potter belongs to JKR
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The tale of two stars. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198337
Kudos: 2





	Marlene's prophecy

* * *

It's Halloween. Adequately, Sirius was supposed to spend that night in his flat. In the flat that Marlene had left over three months ago and still hadn't returned.

Everyone said she died. But Sirius knew better.

Marlene was too intelligent for that. She wouldn't just let herself be killed like that. Besides, there was no body. Surely, she had found some way out, hiding somewhere or... some-something like that.

The McKinnon's had evidently chosen the wrong Secret Keeper. Dorcas was a far too obvious choice. As the only Auror in the Healer family, she was best suited for the job.

Apparently, Voldemort had killed her personally.

And then all he had to do was find someone who knew their address before the Fidelius spell was cast.

That could never happen again. That was why Sirius refused to be the Keeper for the Potters. Peter became one instead. Voldemort certainly didn't expect this.

Sirius was at her family's funeral. The Marauders had forced him. Right after the funeral, Black went on a mission. And after that, on another and another.

He stayed at his house for mostly only one night. He probably wouldn't have been able to stay longer. Everything reminded him of her.

Everything.

He thought about selling the house and moving somewhere else. But then he imagined Marlene coming back and a stranger opening her the door. He couldn't let that happen. That's why he kept it and spent a night in it every now and then.

But usually, his nights spent in that house were restless. Concededly he slept on the couch, but that was not the main reason for his sleeping problems.

This night it was the same. Sirius was flipping from side to side, unsuccessfully trying to make his way to the land of Morpheus.

When suddenly, he heard a rumble.

Sirius momentarily found himself in a sitting position. Was it a Death Eater? A thief?

Or perhaps... Marlene?

He tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. His heart started beating faster when he realised it was coming from upstairs. From the attic. From Marlene's art studio.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was already on the stairs leading to the attic. At the door, he hesitated for a moment. He knew Marlene didn't like him going in there in her absence. But the rumbling was clearly coming from her studio, so Sirius had to check it out.

In fact, he was secretly hoping to find her there.

That she would be standing at her easel, too focused on her painting to register the surroundings. This was the kind of Marlena he fell in love with.

After running away from home, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter took him in, and he moved into their guest room. It just so happened that he had a direct view of Marlene's studio in the McKinnon Mansion from his window.

During the whole summer holidays, he watched her in the evenings as she stood at her easel painting. The look on her face was hard to describe. It was a mixture of concentration and daydreaming. He had known Marlene for a long time, but when he peeped at her, it was like seeing her for the first time.

Of course, if she caught him, it would be very awkward. But sometimes, Sirius dreamed of her shifting her focused gaze from the canvas to him, if only for a moment. Merlin, if she would just look at him like that for once!

But it seemed that nothing could distract her. Sometimes she would get her own face dirty with paint, and even then, she wouldn't get distracted. And for that, Sirius was grateful. With those smudges of paint, Sirius kept reminding himself that she was a real being and not some ancient sculpture.

But when Black opened the door to the attic, he found that the room was empty.

He felt like his internal organs had become ten times heavier. And he felt as if someone had stuck a tiny needle into the corner of his eye. Sirius clenched his fists and teeth tightly.

_"Damn it, Marlene, just come back! Stop hiding. I'll protect you. Or at least give me some sign that you're okay. Anything."_

A sign!

That's it!

So far, Sirius didn't want to go through her things because it was too painful for him. But after all, Marlene had most certainly left him some sign, some clue. Surely she must have had some sort of vision about what had happened.

Yes, Marlene had the gift of clairvoyance. Though she would rather call it a curse or an unpleasant duty. She usually presented her visions in the form of paintings. At first, Sirius didn't believe in it, but quite quickly, he learned that her prophecies did indeed come true.

At one point, one of her visions became the cause of a major argument between them. Sirius needed time to understand that Marlene could not choose which visions she would have and that even knowing the future, no one could change it.

Therefore, together they agreed that Marlene would not reveal any more of her visions to Sirius.

Besides, most of them were not very clear and often came true in ways that no one would be able to predict.

However, when she had a vision, Marlene knew that it would come true one way or another. She could not prevent them from happening, but she could prepare for them and think about what to do after these visions come true. And that was what she was focusing on.

When Edgar went missing during a mission, she was the one who told the searchers to take the rope that would later help get him out of the underground cave he fell into. When Lily had given birth, she had turned up at the hospital with balloons saying 'it's a boy', although no one knew the gender of the baby yet.

And that's why Sirius hoped that she had some sort of backup plan now, too. That maybe somewhere in her room, he could find a clue how he could find her or help her.

He began to look around her studio. He noticed that the easel was lying on the ground, and the window was ajar. The wind must have blown it over, and that caused the rumbling that Sirius heard.

Black walked over and picked up the easel and then the canvas that was on it. This must have been the last painting she was working on.

Sirius slowly turned the canvas over so that he could look at it. He recognised immediately that it was the style in which Marlene had painted her visions.

A cold shiver run down his spine.

The painting depicted two figures. One in the colour of grey falling into navy blue. Sirius knew that this colour symbolised his soul. According to Marlena, each soul had its own individual colour.

His figure was portrayed as if he wanted to attack the other one. Both figures were on a street that Sirius couldn't identify. But he noticed that there were decorated pumpkins at almost all the buildings' doors, with lights coming out of them. There were also cobwebs and purple and orange lights.

The other figure was in the colour of rotten green. This colour was what made Sirius feel like his blood had frozen.

This colour represented Peter.

The background of the painting suggested that this scene was supposed to take place on Halloween. Which was today.

Sirius thought of reasons why he might attack Peter today. And only one came to his mind. But that thought was so frightening that Sirius' brain was busily trying to find some other reason.

Maybe Marlene had mixed up the colours? Maybe it was supposed to be a brown figure? Then Sirius wouldn't be so surprised. He remembered how one day, Marlene had woken up at dawn, so suddenly that it had woken him up too. She was as pale as a sheet of paper. Still dressed in her nightgown, she walked furiously towards the fireplace.

When he asked her what was wrong, she replied, " _Remus will do a terrible thing, and I need to talk to him."_

A moment later, she disappeared into green flames.

Marlene never explained to Sirius what it was all about, after all, that was their agreement. But he knew that her visions always came true, and she didn't tend to exaggerate. Therefore, his trust in Remus had decreased. He didn't want to involve or inform him about the Secret Keeper's exchange.

But no, Marlene would never get the colours wrong. She could distinguish even the slightest difference in colour tones. So this other character had to be Peter.

And there was and would be only one reason why Sirius could attack him. No matter how much he thought about it.

However, to be sure, he had to do one thing.

Without thinking long, Sirius ran out of the house and teleported to Peter's hiding place.

_Let's just hope I'm wrong._


End file.
